starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevda Iseltov
Early Life According to her birth certificate, Sevda "Mary Sue Molotov" Iseltov was born on December 45th, 1939 in a hospital in Istanbul to Igor Iseltov, CEO of McDonalds, and his mistress Hulk Hogan, his personal fuckslave. Soon after the lovers discovered the pregnancy, Hogan quit his job as a pro-wrestler and settled in a flat in the old town section of Istanbul with funds from Igor. Sevda was born without much notice from the Iseltov family, particularly and most importantly from Igor’s wife, Gordon Ramsay. She lived with her gay butt-mother in the same flat for the first two years until Hulk Hogan's mysterious death (official record stated Hulkamania overdose). After her mother’s death, the federal courts gave full custody to Igor Iseltov, and by this time his wife knew about the affair two years prior. When full custody was given, Sevda moved in with her grandmother on her father’s side, also growing up with her older half-brother Trayvon Martin and younger half-sister Shaniqua. All three children were whored out to kebab in order to pay for rent in the single room apartment they all lived in. Sevda contracted many STD's, and spread them to her siblings when they bathed in the same fucking bathtub using filthy unclean water from some thousand year old well. Igor and Margot were often busy with traveling out in space to manage intergalactic space McDonalds. Disaster struck the Iseltov family when Sevda was seventy years old; the Salisian’s private shipping vessel was destroyed by an onboard nuclear device, killing both Igor and Margot instantly. The three children lived out the rest of their childhood attending boarding schools and visiting their grandmother during the summer and winter. CRAAAWLING INNNN MYYYY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN Sevda was the typical edgy stereotype, she listened to Linkin Park while hanging outside when it rained, and she was expelled and she was also fluent in a shitload of stupid fucking irrelevant languages that she would asspull in her military career. She became a rebel against society and the Federation because bugs killed her parents or whatever, I fucking forgot already this shit is so boring. this fucking cunt's gay military expedition Not much is known about Sevda’s military life, but one thing is for sure. She talked to the right people and slept with CO's to assure that she got plenty of rank so she could be a "tacticool" mary sue fucker faggot i fucking hate you Oz and your shitty writing for your shitty character. Little amounts of Intelligence chatter surfaced regarding her name throughout this time, and it was not until X-Trooper became lead of the intelligence division of the Audie Murphy that reports started to turn up. One situation escalated into an ego contest between the two, X-trooper wanted to prove to her that he meant business, and Sevda wanted to prove that he was not a real human bean. The result for Sevda was she got rekt; a shot in her left arm with a reaper pistol and X-Trooper was a big meanie because of it. After the wound healed, Sevda wrote some bullshit story in a report that the gunshot wound resulted in permanent muscle damage and reduced mobility in her arm, and later she had thrown herself in the nanotube to begin self-treatment with marginal success. Tensions built again between the two when Cpt. Nyu Sasogawa and X-trooper visited Sevda’s office to confirm the vital status and termination of Maj. James Stiles’ biolink while he was on Faxx. However the biolink termination process was sabotaged by the bug virus that had infected him. X-trooper and the Captain began to argue about the condition Stiles was in. In the resulting argument guns were drawn and Sevda retreated into her office to grab an illegally obtained reaper pistol of her own and open fire on the X-trooper. He was rendered immobilized but still alive giving the two enough time to escape out of a shuttle. Faxx Federation authorities lost all traces of Sevda and Nyu, and they had nothing to go on as a result of her record wipe. It was assumed that Captain Nyu was following with Sevda as all her possible hideouts and locations turned up empty. Meanwhile on Faxx, Stiles and his team were assigned with confronting the new bug-invasion threat of the planet. Earlier, many citizens displayed odd flulike symptoms that resulted in zombie-like symptoms. At this point the federation issued a severe warning to all citizens on the planet and warned of an impending bug invasion. The unidentified and seemingly incurable disease spread throughout the whole human population, resulting in quarantine. The Audie and the 88th were among the federation forces to maintain quarantine of the planet. The first reappearance of Sevda occurred during the quarantine operations. Sevda obtained a radio from a dead trooper, informing them that she was on the verge of finding a cure with the help of an anti-federal organization called the Blue April Revolutionaries (BAR), and that any effort by them to hinder her efforts would result in retaliation. Several actions by the 88th resulted in retaliation by sniper fire and eventually the capture of the entire 88th. Sevda gave them a proposition, help her find Stiles and she would promise to work on a vaccine for the bug threat, defeating the bug invasion altogether. The importance of Stiles she informed them, was when she was about to terminate his bio-link she noticed that the nanites had automatically programed a vaccination process for the bugs that hindered the progress of it but not the entire infection. She needed his immediate capture, so she could extract the program from the nanites and refine it to wipe out the bug-virus entirely. The 88th and Sevda were successful in obtaining Stiles, and 24 hours later Sevda had created a vaccine. Stiles, his team, and citizens who were infected showed promising recovery, however she was informed that Stiles died sometime after initial recovery. She couldn’t confirm it though, as federation authorities were after her, and she made a quick escape. Late Military Career After the events of Faxx, X-trooper was transferred, and Captain Nyu put on trial. The entire population of Faxx was still in quarantine but would soon be lifted because of the quick recovery of the colonists. The BAR’s cruiser was untraceable again and relabeled from distant fringe anarchists to a severe federal threat. Even worse for the federation, Captain Nyu’s marauder suit was nowhere to be found. Sevda eventually turned up later, requesting her old position back, explaining she had no connection to BAR or Captain Nyu’s AWOL. In the investigation it was concluded that Sevda’s actions had the best interests for the federation at heart, and she was able to return to her post as Chief Medical Officer. As a result of her efforts on Faxx she became a living recipient of the Hero of the Federation award. Sevda thinking she was only attending another post-mortem awarding of a trooper, was famously snapped for her surprised look by the camera. Criticism aroused surrounding the event among the political elite of the federation as well as on the ship. Many constituted the illusiveness of her record, as well as her past criminal actions to not be deemed apt for the prestige of the highest award in the Federation. No matter, Sevda is still open to use her HoF privileges (which she often used), and she still stands as a recipient for the award. Retirement The last months of Sevda’s term were relatively quiet with one investigation as an exception. Evidence claimed that Sevda went AWOL temporarily to fight with rebels against federation troops in the Kennedy conflicts. The investigation went inconclusive and evidence regarding her disappearance was destroyed. Relatively before the events of Crimson Blemish, Sevda’s term was over and she chose to obtain citizenship and retirement from federation service. The eight years of salaries Sevda obtained were all transferred to a single account without ever being withdrawn. She applied for guardianship of a little refugee girl, but Sevda doesn’t live with her as the girl currently now lives in Vienna with Sevda’s grandparents. Eventually the account was terminated and all traces of this money are lost. Sevda Iseltov has popped up on the federation grid only once since her retirement, and her current location is unknown. However no new investigations have been created in regard to finding her. Contents of Military Record The mysterious destruction of almost every item in Sevda's military record sparks controversy among the top brass of the Audie and those at intelligence. Her birth certificate is the only relevant record attainable after her whole file was wiped. There are many anomalies associated with the records that intelligence still has, such as a different federal ID number on each piece of paperwork regarding her. Her current ID card does not match the one on the birth certificate. Despite what little is in her file, below is what is now in it. *A poorly scanned Birth Certificate from Earth's central records office. *A file recognizing her as a crew member of the late ship, the Yukon *A salvaged file, scanned from Earth's records office, of her fianance expenditures for the year 2280, total expenditure reaches 6.9 billion credits and all transferred to unknown recipients. *7 photos including her mugshot, her federation I.D. photo, her Hero of the Federation portrait, and photos taken at the beginning of all four of her service terms. *4 Files recognizing each of her terms of service. *A terminated search order signed by Adm. Hargreves after her disapperance *A terminated kill order signed by Adm. Hargreves. *Psychological analysises by Intel agents. *A file signed by Adm. Hargreves and the Sky Marshall recognizing Sevda as a recipient of the Hero of the Federation award for her efforts on Faxx *A charleston chew Iseltov